Enter The ALPHA Platoon
by aliengirl13
Summary: Keroro has ordered in the psycho ALPHA Platoon, What crazy antics with these frogs bring to the plate. READ TO FIND OUT These are my oc's i created, the name alpha crame from my friend Luggaa Tun.
1. Chapter 1

**Enter The ALPHA Platoon: Merara**

Narrator: It was a normal day at the Hinata house… WELL as normal as it gets when you live with a bunch of alien frogs who what to enslave you… just saying.

Natsumi: "FROG!" She yelled sounding ticked.

Keroro: "Yes Master Natsumi!" He said as he walked in front of her.

Natsumi: "It's your day for the dishes"

Keroro: But… I'm waiting for someone important from HQ.

Natsumi: I DON'T CARE…

**CRASH**

Natsumi: What was that…

Keroro: That must be her!

Keroro ran to the back yard to see a crator with a space pod in it (of course it landed on Giroro's Tent.)

Keroro: Time to well to greet the ALPHA Platoon!

Natsumi: Who?

Giroro walked in to hear the last part.

Giroro: ALPHA! HQ SENT ALPHA!

Keroro: Well… I requested them.

Giroro: YOU MORON! YOU'VE HEARD THE RUMORS THEIR UNSTABLE AND CRAZY!

Keroro: Yes, but WE'RE deperate at the moment…

Grey Girl Keronian: With the invasion of Pekopon

Natsumi, Giroro, and Keroro all jumped at her voice.

Merara: Oh! Sorry about that I'm Sergeant Merara and leader of the ALPHA Platoon, nice to meet you.

* The Keronian they were staring at had a grey body, had a tadpole face, but no tadpole tail. Her Symbol was a peace sign (on her stomach it was red and the one on her hat is outlined black but filled in yellow along with the rest of her hat.) Her eyes were a light blue and also on her eyes were black rinded rectangle glasses.

Natsumi: "She's the one your afraid of... wow." She said sarcastically

Keroro: Are... you sure... your from the ALPHA Platoon.

Merara: "Very!" She said smiling and saluting them.

Giroro: Wait... shouldn't there be four more in your Platoon?

Merara: Well... how about I explain it over tea.

Later the whole ARMPIT Platoon, Natsumi, and Fuyuki were in the Serge's room ( Merara was in the kitchen making tea.)

Fuyuki: THIS IS AWESOME, WE HAVE ANOTHER ALIEN FROG IN THE HOUSE!

Natsumi: And she's pretty normal compared to the others

Keroro: YEAH, BUT I WANTED SOMEONE BLOOD THRISTY TO HELP WITH INVASION, BUT INSTEAD WE GOT A WIMP!

Suddenly everyone in the room heard a clater and turned around to see Merara with spilt tea all round her.

Merara: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! I'LL MESS YOU UP SO BAD, YOUR OWN MOTHER WON'T RECONIZE YOU BECAUSE I WILL NOT TOLERATE BULLIES!

Keroro: What?!

* Merara pulls out a chainsaw and chases Keroro

Keroro: KERO SOMEONE HELP ME! SHE'S CRAZY!

Giroro: Just like the rumors...

Tamama: Mr. Sergeant Sir! I'll save you! TAMAMA IMPACT!

He aimed it at Merara, but she dodged it. And walked over to Tamama and raised her chainsaw at him.

Merara: IT'S NOT NICE TO GANG UP ON PEOPLE!

Kululu: Kukuku this is so fun to watch.

Suddenly Natsumi stood up and yelled.

Natsumi: EVERYONE STOP THIS CRAZINESS THIS INSTANT!

Suddenly Merara lowered the chainsaw and looked at Nastumi.

Merara: "Ok." She said in a sweet voice.

Everyone anime sweat dropped except Merara.

Keroro: YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!

Fuyuki: Could she be split personailty?

Merara: Oh no! I... just have anger issues.

Keroro: SO DOES GIRORO AND NATSUMI, BUT THEY DON'T THREATEN ME WITH A CHAINSAW!

Giroro: Just bombs, guns, bazookas...

Natsumi: And my fists!

Both Giroro and Natsumi glared at Keroro with daggers.

Keroro: KERO!

Merara: I'm so sorry, when i snap like that... the only one who can bring me out of it is my friend Luggaa.

Tamama: Who?

Narrator: She just said Luggaa, are you not listening?

Merara: Well... lets change the subject to where my platoon is, you see... we got seperated in Hyper space. So I don't know where they are, all i know is that they are in Japan.

Kululu: So that was you on my moniters, Kukuku.

Merara: Yes... appearenly...

Keroro: Are... they as crazy as you...

Merara: No.

Keroro: Whew, that's good to know.

Merara: They are much worst.

Keroro: KERO

Merera: Not Rolulu though...

Suddenly she blushed, pulled out her chainsaw and chopped the table in half.

Merara: Oh! I'm so sorry! It's just...

Kululu: What? Kukuku

Merara blushed.

Merara: Never mind!

Fuyuki: So when do you start searching?

Merara: Tomorrow, I'm tired and I need to re make the tea, I'll be right back!

Natsumi: Well... that was intesting.

Giroro: Yes... quite.

Natsumi: Now back to our earlier debate, STUPID FROG YOUR DAY FOR THE DISHES, oh and you clean up the tea because your the one that made her mad.

Keroro: Yes Master Natsumi!

Narrator: Well it seems things are going to get even crazier in Hinata house, watch next time to see who pops up on the next installment of Sgt... Wait what, Enter The ALPHA Platoon? What ever i'm still getting payed, so see you next time!

AlienGirl13: So what do you think? This is my first fanfic so please be gentle, ps I do not Sgt frog Pss Please review to make this better!


	2. Chapter 2

Enter the ALPHA Platoon: Sudidi

Narrator: Last time… you know what if you are to lazy to read the first chapter I will not tell you what happened.

*We pan to see Kululu and Merara sitting near a low table(which came from the ground.) Sipping tea and eating curry*

Kululu: Kukuku so how is my sister?

Merara: Oh Luggaa? Last I saw her was my going away party.

Kululu: Kukuku she threw you a party?

Merara: Oh yeah! It was the best! There was arson, chainsaw fights, drinks, snacks, and it ended with Luggaa and me in jail with both of us saying " THAT WAS SO FROGGIN AWESOME!"

Kululu: Kukuku why were you arrested?

Merara: Oh! Luggaa stole a cop car... unfortunately she was driving and we ran into a tree.

Kululu: But how in the world were the cops able to arrest you? Kukuku

Merara: They had pepper spray, tranquilizers, and big sticks.

*Unknown by the two talking they were being watched.*

Keroro: Kululu is actually SOCIALIZING with someone!

Tamama: I know it's so odd!

Mois: You could say out of charater

Giroro: It seems like they know each other.

Narrator: And unfortunately your about to learn why you never take apples from the bottom.

* Suddenly Keroro who was at the bottom tripped and everyone came toppling after.*

Narrator: Told you.

Keroro: KERO! shut it narrator!.

Narrator: Fine.

Merara: Are you guys alright!

Tamama: OW, I think we are alright.

Merara: Oh thats good.

* Merara notices Mois.*

Merara: I don't think i have met you, what's your name?

Mois: Angol Mois, Lord of Terror, and soon to be destroyer of Pekopon.

Merara: So your an Angol? That's surprising that the planet is still here, usually an Angol can't stand on a planet for 10 seconds without blowing it up.

Mois: Your right I have a planet to destroy!

* Mois changes to her Angol from.*

Giroro: Here we go again!

Angol Mois: Now! To cammand... WAIT! Where is the Lucifer Spear!

Keroro: You probably left it upstairs.

Angol Mois: Oh your right Uncle!

* Mois shoot straight out of the room.*

Giroro: YOU IDOIT NOW SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL BEFORE WE INVADE PEKOPON!

Merara: Yeah, and my team mates are still on the planet, we have to stop her!

* All of them run straight out of the room, to run into the living room to find Mois looking for her Lucifer Spear.*

Angol Mois: Where could it be!

* She was tearing up the room, suddenly Fuyuki, Natsumi came into the room to see what was the noise was about.*

Fuyuki: What's going on?

Natsumi: The living room! You better explain...

?: _AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Giroro: What was that?!

* Giroro pulls out a gun.*

Merara: Oh no...

* Suddenly a Keronian dropped from the ceiling.*

Orchid Purple Keronian: _Looking for something!_

_* _Pulls out Mois Cell Phone/ Lucifer Spear

Angol Mois: That's mine!

* The Keronian standing before them was an orchid purple with a tadpole face and tail, her hat was black with a hole in the left side of her hat flap. Her symbol was an hourglass ( red on hat, yellow on stomach.) But what was most disdurbing was her eyes, they were black and dilated with a black circle around it.

Merara: Sudidi!

Sudidi: THE ONE AND ONLY MASTER!

Fuyuki: Master?

Merara: You have no idea what goes on her head.

Sudidi:_ YES VERY TRUE, NOW I WILL DESTROY THE WORLD AND FINALLY KILL MYSELF!_

Keroro: Kill herself?!

Sudidi: _YES THANKS TO A JERK SCIENIST I CAN'T DIE!_

Natsumi: That's impossibe! Everything Dies!

* Suddenly Sudidi pulls out a knife and slits her throat.*

Natsumi: OH MY GOD!

Merara: Here we go again.

* Everyone gave her a puzzled look.*

* Suddenly Sudidi's neck sealed up, she was still covered in blood.*

Sudidi: _DAMN! Didn't work!_

Giroro: In... inpossible you should be DEAD!

Sudidi: _I WISH!_

* Kululu walks in the room nochalont.*

Kululu: Kukuku what's going on?

* Sudidi's eyes filled with rage.*

Sudidi: _YOU... YOU DID THIS TO ME... NOW I STAFF SERGEANT SUDIDI WILL KILL YOU!_

_* _She lunges at Kululu and is now on top of him.*

Sudidi:_ NOW YOU DIE SERGEANT MAJOR... oh look stars._

_* _She falls to the ground, she was shoot with a trank.*

Merara: That will keep her out for a while.

Keroro: WAHT WAS THAT!

Merara: Staff Sergeant Sudidi, professional Psycho.

Tamama: So she really can't die?

Merara: Yes, which is an enconvince for her since she is suicidal.

* Merara grabs Sudidi's legs.*

Merara: Well I better get her out of here before she wakes up, see you!

* Merara drags her out of the room.*

Angol Mois: My Lucifer Spear!

* She's runs out of the room because Sudidi was still holding her Cell Phone.*

* After she left everyone in the room falls to the ground.*

Keroro: They... keep getting crazier and crazier... what have i done.

* Everyone shook their heads in agreement.*

Narrator: Wow... I'm just going to leave before that crazy chick wakes up... so bye!

Me: I do not own sgt frog ( wish i did.) so to my loyal fans ( if i have any) thank you! so review to make this better!


	3. Chapter 3

**Enter The Alpha Platoon: Bonini and Nororo**

Narrator: Do I have to be here! That crazy suicidal frog girl scares me!

AlienGirl13 (Me): Yes you do.

Narrator: This sucks!

AlienGirl13 (Me): Yes it does, now can we get to the story here we have an fans waiting!

Narrator: What fans?

* I give Narrator death glare.*

Narrator: Sh shutting up now...

Aliengirl13 ( Me): Good, Now for the Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN SGT FROG, SO U LAWYER DUDES CAN'T SUE ME, SO HA!

* We pan to the story*

* Merara had re entered the room after putting Sudidi to bed in a very padded room.*

Merara: Sorry about that... why are you guys on the floor?

Keroro: Tired...

Merara: Oh... well I'm sorry for Sudidi... she's just how do I put this...

Natsumi: Crazy

Merara: That's it!

* Everyone gets up ( minus Merara who was standing anyway.)

Tamama: So... she really can't die...

Merara: Yep and as I said is really ironic since she's suicidal.

Giroro: How did she get like that? We know that Kululu did it, but what is the story behind it.

Merara: She only says that it happened early on when she joined the army, she later on became depressed. Then she said she wanted to be in her "top shape" for when she dies, so she went in to the doctors to get a shot and later on that night she hung herself... but she didn't stay dead... and appearently it was Kululu who did this to her.

Keroro: Wow... KULULU MAKE ME IMMORATAL!

Kululu: Kukuku no.

Keroro: Why?!

Kululu: Because I deleted the files and I actually forgot how to make it.

Merara: Well... You better find an antidote because... Sudidi is not the kind the of frog you don not want to mess with.

Natsumi: Why?

Merara: Think of it like this, she has tried to killed herself sooo many times that she is actually perfected the art of killing, in fact it kind of irks me when she commits suicide while on a misson... and on top of that she's our intelligence officer.

* The ARMPIT Platoon secretly thank god that Kululu is their Intelligence Officer instead of Sudidi.*

Fuyuki: Well... I better go see Momoka at the park.

Natsumi: And I better go to soccer pratice.

* They run of the room to get away from the craziness.*

Keroro: And we got an invasion to plan!

* The ARMPIT Platoon and Merara walk in to the Sarges room.*

* We pan to Fuyuki and Momoka in the park.*

Fuyuki: So for our science project, we need to collect three different types of leaves and make a lab about it, kind of weird that the project came from history.

Momoka: I know!

Dark Momoka (Thoughts): YES! I knew bribing the history teacher into giving us that project and making me Fuyuki's partner! This will be to make him fall for me, you know like in those cheesy romantic movies!

* Suddenly a dark green paintball shot a tree that was right next to them.)

Fuyuki: What was that!?

* More paintballs were shot.*

Fuyuki: Ahhh! Lets get out of here!

* Fuyuki grabs Momoka's hand and they run toward his house.*

Momoka (Thoughts): Oh my god! He's touching my hand, we are going to have babies!*

*Momoka became love stuck the rest of the way.*

* We pan to Natsumi walking home.)

Natsumi: Oh yeah, we won and it wasn't even that hard. Now all I got to do for the night is pick up dinner and...

* Suddenly a bomb rolled under Natsumi and she notices the bomb and jumps out of the way as it exploded and violet paint was spewed all over the street*

Natsumi: Giroro! I thought we were over the whole trying to blowing me up... but why paint?

* Natsumi looks toward her house which was a block away.*

Natsumi: This can't be Giroro's, but I'm sure this is the Stupid Frog's !

* Natsumi runs toward home.*

* We pan to the Sarges room.*

Keroro: So what do you think?

Merara: Not very good

Giroro: Stupid

Tamama: As brillient as always sir!

Kululu: Kukuku.

Dororo: You forgot me!

* Goes into trauma switch.*

Sudidi: _MUST KILL KULULU!_

Narrator: Don't worry she's in a straight jacket.

* Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Momoka enter the room*

Fuyuki: Sarge!

Momoka: Fuyuki!

Natsumi: FROG!

* After everything settled Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Momoka explained what happened.*

Giroro: SOMEONE TRIED TO BLOW YOU UP NATSUMI! OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!

Narrator: For the readers who don't know, Giroro is in love with Natsumi.

Giroro: SH SHUT UP!

* Giroro pulls out a gun and points it at the Narrator.*

Narrator: Shutting up now.

Merara: Hm... paintballs huh. I know who did this.

Everyone ( minus Merara.): Huh?

Merara: TEN HUT ALPHA PLATOON!

* Suddenly two Keronians appeared from thin air.)

Violet Girl Keronian: Reporting Corporal, Bomb Specialest Bonini!

Forest Green boy Keronian: Reporting Private, Sniper Nororo!

* The girl was a purple violet color with a blue hat with flaps that had one shorter than the other. Her symbol was a stick of lit dynamite and her eyes were a light green and had a tadpole face and tail.

The boy was a forest green color and was an adult Keronian with a purple hat. On his wrists and ankles were golden bracers. His eyes were half closed as if he was bored. His Symbol was a black outlined circle that had a 4 red line cutting though the circle, but it didn't make an X.*

Merara: What have I told you about your paint ball fights?

Bonini: Not to put others in the cross fire... BUT I WANTED TO TEST OU MY NEW PAINT BOMB! I WANT DA BOOM!

Nororo: Yeah and I was sooo winning.

Bonini: Was not!

Nororo: Was so!

Merara: SHUT IT!

* Merara holds chainsaw over her head.*

Both: GOT IT!

Merara: NOW SAY YOUR SORRY TO THEM OR YOU BOTH WILL BE PUNISHED!

Both: WERE SORRY WE ALMOST HURT YOU WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!

* Merara puts away chainsaw and smiles.*

Merara: Good, now since your here I will show you were you sleeping.*

* The 3 walk in to the mini fridge that leads to the not so secret base while the others stood in their spots trying to process what just happened.*

Narrator: Lesson here- that if you play paintball, make sure that you don't shoot Merara's friends.

Me: That was chapter 3, so like i always say, PLEASE REVIEW TO MAKE THIS BETTER!


	4. Chapter 4

**Enter The Alpha Platoon: Rolulu**

Narrator: Wow Aliengirl13 where were you?

Aliengirl13(me): I had writer's block and I forgot to update, SORRY MY FANS!

Narrator: What fans, we both know you don't have fans.

Aliengirl13(me): Wow Narrator you sure have your foot deep in your mouth, would you like me to shove it in deeper.

* Aliengirl13 looks majorly pissed*

Narrator: N no thank you...

Aliengirl13(me): Then I suggest you shut up before I make you.

Narrator: Yes Ma'am...

* We pan to story which starts in Koyuki and Dororo's House in the woods.)*

Koyuki: Hey D... why are you crying?

Dororo: I have the strangest feeling I was forgotten by someone...

Koyuki: Who?

Dororo: I don't...do you feel that?

Koyuki: Yeah, it seems close, but it seems to be moving... toward Natsumi's house!

Dororo: We have to make sure their ok!

* Dororo and Koyuki ninja smoke bomb out of the room.*

* We pan to the Hinata's house to hear the yelling of Natsumi.*

Natsumi: FROG!

* Keroro runs in the room*

Keroro: I DIDN'T DO IT... what it is I did...

Natsumi: You blew up my breakfast!

* Keroro notices Natsumi is covered in bits of her breakfast.*

Keroro: Ohhh... you know your suppost to eat your breakfast not were it... KERO!

* Natsumi holds Keroro in a sleeper hold.*

Keroro: Can't ( Cough) breath...

* Bonini walks calmly in the room.*

Bonini: He's right, for once I was the one who bombed your breakfast.

Natsumi: Why?!

Bonini: Well... because I wanted to test out my new bomb... AND WELL EXPLOSIONS ARE AWESOME! I LOVE DA BOOOOOOOOM!

* She regains her composer.*

Bonini: That's why I set three mines in three random places.

Natsumi: WHAT!

* Suddenly Sudidi came running in yelling and screaming like a crazy person... oh wait she is crazy.*

Sudidi: _I MUST FIND THEM AND BLOW MYSELF UP!_

* Then suddenly Sudidi stepped on one of the mines, she bounced to a random spot which exploded again, this repeated one more time. When it was done Sudidi was in the middle of the room very charred.*

Sudidi: _Needs more fire power Bonini!_

Bonini: Got it Sudidi! See the bombs were for her, she is my personal bomb tester.

* Natsumi and Keroro just sweat dropped at the two.*

* Then Nororo walked in.*

Bonini: Hey Nororo!

Keroro: NYORORO WHERE!

* Keroro jumps from Natsumi's tight grip and curls in fetal postion.*

Nororo: NORORO YOU MORON!

Keroro: Wow do I feel stupid.

Nororo: Your just know feeling it?

Keroro: Hey!

* Suddenly Bonini jumps up and starts hugging Nororo.*

Nororo: Get off me!

Bonini: I WANT THE SNUGGLES!

Keroro: Get a room!

Nororo: NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT SHE'S JUST CLINGY!

* He yelled blushing.*

Bonini: Because I love you!

Nororo: STOP SAYING THAT!

* He runs around franticly trying to get her off but she just clings on, soon he runs into Keroro's room.*

Natsumi: This... is not how I expected my morning would go...

Keroro: Me either...

* Sudidi then jumps up, a very crazy look in her eyes... well crazier than usual.*

Sudidi:_ I sense an intruder... but for some reason it feels familar... IT'S IN THE_ BASE!

Keroro: Not the base!

* All three run to Keroro's room.*

* Later when they warned everyone, they were in Keroro's invasion planning room.*

Keroro: WHAT DO WE DO! WHAT IF IT'S A NYORORO!

* He yelled totally flipping out.*

Giroro: We kill it you big tadpole! Even if it's here it will probably only target you.

Keroro: KERO!

Tamama: Yeah Mr. Sargent Sir we'll protect you.

Angol Mois: That's right Uncle!

Dark Tamama ( mumbling): That woman...

Sudidi: _IT'S COMING!_

_* _Everyone prepares for battle.*

* Ninja smoke pops from middle of the room.*

Koyuki: Natsumi!

Natsumi: Koyuki?

Fuyuki: Uhh Sudidi it's only Koyuki and Dororo.

Dororo: No we came to warn you of an unknown intruder.

* Everyone ignores him, but when Koyuki says it they listen. Dororo switches to his trauma switch.*

Dororo: I'M NOT THAT INVISIBLE!

* Suddenly a burnt orange Keronian pops out nowhere.*

Burnt Orange Keronian: There, there, friend.

Merara: ROLULU!

* The Keronian was an adult male Keronian with a burnt orange body, he wore a samurai straw hat that had a yin yang symbol on it which was also on his stomach, across his back was a samurai sword.*

Rolulu: Merara!

* After everyone settled down everything was explained.*

Bonini: YAY! We have the team back together!

Rolulu: I'm gald your all safe... especially you Merara...

* He and Merara were blushing.*

Merara: Ah, ah, ah, I I don't know wa what to say... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* She starts to pound on Rolulu.*

Fuyuki: What... was that about.

Bonini: She gets nervous, she pounds him.

Nororo: Get off!

* She was still clinging to Nororo.*

Natsumi( Whispering to Giroro): Wow, a semi normal one.

* Giroro nods.*

* Merara comes back from beating the snot out of Rolulu.*

Merara: Now we can start the invasion!

**CRASH**

Natsumi: What now?!

* They all run out to find a space pod that had landed on Giroro's tent.*

Giroro: My tent! I just rebuilt that!

* Suddenly the hatch opened to reveal a red girl Keronian with a tadpole face ( not a tadpole.) Her hat was a coco brown color with the flaps torn up a bit, she wore a belt like Giroro but with no grey part, on her hat but not on her stomach was her symbol which is two bandaids making an X.

Red Girl Keronian: Has anyone seen a Keronian named Merara!

* A smile and a look of surprise spread across Merara's face.*

Merara: LUGGAA!

Aliengirl13(me) : CLIFFHANGER, aren't I stinker ^_- So... sorry for the wait... So as i said I do not own Sgt Frog SO GO SUCK LAWYER DUDES!

PEACE OUT! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Enter The Alpha Platoon: Merara's Childhood Friend.**

Aliengirl13(me): We continue the story! Sgt Frog is not mine, so THE LAW HAS NO RIGHT TO SUE ME!

* We pan to story to find Merara and Luggaa hugging and crying.*

Merara: LUGGAA!

Luggaa: MERARA!

* More crying.*

Sudidi: _Wow, I have never seen the Master cry so much, it's so heart warming... it's sickening._

Keroro: Uhhh... Merara? Who is this?

* Merara stops crying along with Luggaa and pulls apart from her.*

Merara: She's my best friend! We've known each other since we were tadpoles.

Luggaa: Yeah in fact we were each other's only friends while growing up.

Tamama: So... are you apart of her platoon?

Luggaa: No, I wish we were apart of the same platoon, but no I'm the leader of the CANS platoon. I just came to celebrate our frieniversary.

Natsumi: Freniversary?

Merara: We celebrate the day we first met!

Keroro: Oh... hey I got gundam to build... sooo- ACK!

* Luggaa has Keroro by the scruff of his neck.*

Luggaa: YOUR BUILDING GUNDAM WHEN YOUR SUPPOSTS TO BE INVADING PEKOPON!

* Luggaa pulls out butcher knive and puts it to Keroro's neck.*

Keroro: KERO, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Giroro: That's what I keep telling him!

* Luggaa blushes and puts down Keroro.*

Luggaa: Oh... hey...

* Keroro was coughing and weezing on the ground.*

Keroro: *cough* cough*... You freak! You could have killed- ACK!

* Now Merara had Keroro by the scruff of his neck, while in the other hand she held her chainsaw.*

Merara: NO ONE CALLS LUGGAA A FREAK AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Keroro: KERO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Sudidi: _DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, I WANT TO SEE THE BLOOD!_

Bonini: BLOW HIM UP! MAKE HIM GO BOOM!

Nororo: I don't care...

* Rolulu was standing back so she wouldn't go after him next.*

Keroro: NOT HELPING!

Bonini, Nororo, and Sudidi: We weren't trying.

Luggaa: Just let the tadpole go *mumbling* poor excuse of a Sargeant...

* Suddenly Merara drops Keroro and smiles.*

Merara: Alright we have things to do anyway, lets go!

* She grabbs Luggaa and they go in the house.*

* Later that day.*

Merara: That's a great idea Luggaa!

Luggaa: I know.

* Natsumi over hears.*

Natsumi: What are you guys doing?

Merara: Luggaa and I are going to explore town, you know try something totally different.

* Keroro walks in.*

Keroro: How are you supposts do that, you'll have to wear anti barriers so no one will she you so you can't buy stuff.

Merara: Unlike you...

Luggaa: Our platoons are grade A, so our platoons gets quality Pekoponian suits.

Keroro: Ahhhhh, no fair!

Luggaa: Maybe if you were a lot less lazy, you could get grade A Pekoponian suits.

Narrator: Ohh, you got served.

Keroro: Shut it!

Natsumi: Fine as long as you to nuts don't cause trouble, I guess it's ok.

Both: We promise!

* Later on (Again) Merara and Luggaa greeted eveyone before they went out.*

Merara: See you guys later.

* She touches her head piece and she starts to glow.*

Luggaa: Man this is going to ROCK!

* She touches a bracelet on her arm and starts to glow.*

* Standing where Merara was was a teenage girl with long grey hair in a ponytail, with light blue eyes,she still wore her rectangular black rinded glasses. She had on a white t-shirt witha peace sign on with blue rinded sleeves and neck collar, a blue ruffle skirt, and regular white tennis shoes.*

* Standing where Luggaa was a teenage girl with long brown messy hair, ocean blue eyes, a blood red shirt, some shorts, black tennis shoes, white ankle socks, she has her belt going from her right shoulder to her left hip and now she had on bandaids on her left cheek.*

Tamama: Wow nice Pekoponian suits!

Luggaa: Actually mines not a suit, I actually turned into a Pekoponian.

Keroro: What!?

Luggaa: Yeah, having a genius for a big brother has it's perks.

* Suddenly Kululu walks in.*

Luggaa: Isn't that right Kululu?

Kululu: Kukuku.

Giroro: Kululu's your big brother, oh you poor child!

Luggaa: Adopted mind you, but actually he's a great big brother, isn't that right bro?

* Luggaa picks up Kululu and hugs him*

Kululu: Kukuku put me down, or you'll regret it foe the rest of your life.

* Luggaa puts him down.*

Luggaa: Oh alright, I wouldn't want to embarrass your in front of your friends.

* Luggaa and Merara head out the door.*

Natsumi: Something tells me we're going to have cops at our door pretty soon...

Fuyuki: Uh huh...

* Later that night at 10 o'clock pm, just as they predicted a cop was at their door with Merara and Luggaa.*

Cop Guy: Are these yours?

Natsumi: Yes... what did they do?

Cop Guy: Where do I begin! First they vandilized a building by writing "Keron Rules" probably some kind of drug, then the set the park on fire, next the grey haired one messed up some poor boy...

Merara: They were going to hurt me and Luggaa!

Cop Guy: Shut it! Lastly they stole two of our squad cars and had a drag race, AND don't get me started on the laws they broke on the road, then to end their night they resisted arrest the only way we EVEN got them was we had some tranks around.

Natsumi: How bad are the charges?

* Suddenly Merara pulled out a thing that looked that it came from the movie MIB, it flashed and the cop a blank look.*

Merara: There are no charges, you'll leave, and forget about our harmless fun.

Luggaa: Oh! And before you leave slap your self!

* The cop the slapped himself.*

Cop Guy: Sorry for the miss understanding. Good night.

* Cop leaves.*

* Merara and Luggaa change back.*

Natsumi: You too are in BIG trouble!

* The two high five*

Merara and Luggaa: BEST FROGGIN NIGHT EVER!

* The next day, Luggaa was by her space pod*

Merara: I'll miss you!

Luggaa: Me too!

Merara: Wait, we almost forgot to give our gifts! Here!

* Merara pulls out a Pekoponian infant's fist sized grey gem shaped like a peace sign.*

* Luggaa takes it*

Merara: It's made of Kurzite, your favorite gem, and I shaped in to my symbol, that way even when thousands of light years from each other, we'll still be together.

* Luggaa's eyes start getting misty.*

Luggaa: Oh you... now it's my turn.

* She pulls out a blood red gem the same size shaped like her symbol of two bandaids forming an X.*

Luggaa: Guess we had the same idea... it's made of Morzite your favorite...

* They both start crying and start huggin each other.*

Merara: I love it, I teasure it forever.

Luggaa: Mine too.

* Keroro walks in.*

Keroro: Are you guys having a chick moment?

* They both look at him, both with angry experstions.*

Merara: YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!

LUGGAA: YOU JERK!

Keroro: KERO!

Narrator: After Keroro ran out of blood, the two returned to their heartfelt goodbye, and Luggaa left but not with out a piece of her unbreakable friendship with her... MAN! the writers sure are getting sappier and sappier.

Aliengirl13(Me): I hope you like it... and don't worry there is no more charator apperences after this, sooooo I'd like to thank Luggaa for being so great. YOU ROCK!

PEACE OUT! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Enter the ALPHA Platoon: The Exchanged Insanity**

Aliengirl13: I do not own anything but my OC's kk, ON WITH THE SHOW!

*Kululu's lab where he and Keroro were up to no good, again.*

Keroro: Kululu! Is the 'machine' ready!

Kululu: I had it done 2 minutes ago, you were just busy playing with your Gundam to notice kukuku.

Keroro (sweatdrop): Ohh well then does it work?

Kululu: Of course it works, I MADE it kukuku.

Keroro: Kero Kero Kero good then bring in the guniea pig.

Kululu: Kukuku right away sir clicky poo!

* Kululu presses a red button witha hour glass symbol on it and it starts flashing red.*

* Meanwhile Merara and Sudidi were having tea in Keroro's room.*

Sudidi: _Hey master, you know now that I think about it, I think I know your friend that visited._

Merara: Really? From where?

Sudidi: _I think she was my roommate when I was in the insane asylum!_

Merara: I think I do remember her telling me about a girl who kept trying to commit suicide, who knew? Small world I guess._  
_

* Sudidi sips her tea and spits it out into her cup*

Merara: What's the matter? To hot?

Sudidi:_ NO! NOT ENOUGH RAT POISON! Here this outta fix it!_

_*_She pulls out a big box of rat poison the size of her head and starts to pouring it into tea, than when she was done she took a sip and smiled.*

Sudidi: _THERE! I can feel my liver failing as we speak!_

Merara: Ohh good for you...

* Suddenly a hole in the ground opens up under Sudidi and she falls through.*

Sudidi:_ FINALLY HELL IS READY TO TAKE ME IN INNNNNNNNNNNN!_

* The hole closes up.*

Merara: Even hell isn't THAT stupid...

* Back in Kululu's lab, Sudidi fell in through the hole into a glass tube.*

Sudidi: _Awwww man! This isn't hell! Hell is MUCH nicer than this!_

Keroro: Actually your in Kululu's lab.

Sudidi: _THAT SOB'S LAB! WHERE IS A BLUNT OBJECT WHEN I NEED ONE! SO I CAN MURDER THAT SNEAKY..._

* Kululu walks in as if nothing was going on.*

Sudidi:_ YOU!_

Kululu: Kukuku yes me

* Sudidi's eyes dilated with rage ( which is really hard for her since her eyes are already REALLY dilated.)

Keroro: Oh oh cool your jets, we just wanted to test Kululu's latest invention on you

* Sudidi calms down at what Keroro says.*

Sudidi_: You mean the kind of tests that are horribly life threatening?_

Keroro: Yes

Sudidi:_ BRING ON THE TEST!_

Kululu: Clicky poo!

* Kululu presses a button and then suddenly purple smoke evaporated off Sudidi's body and she slumped on the tube, and she closed her eyes. The purple then proceeded to empty into another smaller glass tube.*

Keroro: Did... did it work?

Kululu: Lets see kukuku.

* Kululu presses a button and the glass tube holding Sudidi opens up.*

* Keroro walks up to her.*

Keroro: Are you dead?

* Sudidi opens her eyes, and oddly she had normal Keronian eyes shaped like Keroro's.*

Sudidi: Uh yeah thanks for asking, I feel fine.

* Keroro backs away in surprise.*

Keroro: No, 'oh no I'm not dead' rant.

Sudidi: Of course not, that's just crazy!

* Keroro turns around and does his signature laugh*

Keroro: Kero kero now that I have her crazy I can become the most powerful being alive!

* Sudidi gets up and looks at Keroro and looks at him weirdly*

Sudidi: Wow, what a nut, but I can't let you do that!

* Keroro turns around*

Keroro: And why not?!

Sudidi: Because, that crazy is a curse, I can finally think clearly, I don't feel like killing myself, and I don't feel like I'm having an anruisum anymore!

* Sudidi picks up the canister of crazy.*

Sudidi: I taking this.

Keroro: No your not!

* They start fighting over the canister, when they drop it and the gas goes into the vents.*

Both: Opps...

Sudidi: This could end badly...

* We pan to Natsumi in her room studying for a test, when suddenly a purple mist filled the room.*

Nastumi: What the crap is this?! I have to get out of here!

* But before she could get out she collapses on floor, her vision getting blurry.*

Natsumi: When I find you frog... you.. are.. soo... dead...

* She passes out on the floor.*

Narrator: Ohh foreshadowing...

* * *

*Sudidi and Keroro run into his room to find the rest of the ALPHA platoon and the rest of the ARMPIT platoon (minus Kululu.)

Giroro: What is up with you moron?

Merara: Sudidi! Are you all right?!

Bonini: What is up with your eyes?

Nororo: Other than what's already wrong with her.

Bonini: No look, they actually look... normal.

Rolulu: Your right.

Sudidi: Can we stop talking about my eyes because we have a sitcuation that is life threatening!

Nororo: When did you start caring about the words ' life threatening'

Sudidi: You see... KERORO TOOK MY CRAZY!

* Gasps from the ALPHA Platoon*

Merara: YOU DARE EXPERIMENT ON ONE OF MY TEAMMATES! YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD YOU LITTLE GREEN JERK!

* Pulls out chainsaw, while Bonini holds a stick of dynamite and a lighter in front to his face, Nororo with a rifle, and Rolulu with his katana.*

Keroro: KERO WHY ARE YOU ALL POINTING YOUR WEAPONS AT ME!?

Rolulu: We all care for each other very much, and we all protect each other.

Nororo: So in short, you screw with one of us...

Bonini: You screw with all of us!

* Sudidi steps in front of them.*

Sudidi: Stop this, violence is not the answer.

Nororo: Oh god, they must off really took all of it because, violence is ALWAYS your answer!

* They put their weapons away.*

* Merara glares at Keroro.*

Merara: We'll deal with you later.

Keroro: (Glup) Yes ma'am.

* Keroro and Sudidi proceed to explained what happened.*

Tamama: Where do you think it could be?

* Suddenly Natsumi bursts in the room, her eyes were dilated and she was holding machete.*

Natsumi: _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DID SOMEONE MENTION CRAZY!?_

Giroro: Na Natsumi?!

Nororo: Found it.

* Natsumi turns toward Keroro.*

Natsumi: _HOLD STILL, THIS WILL ONLY HURT A LOT AHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Keroro: Not me! I NEED MY LIFE!

* Natsumi swings at Keroro who was pushed out of the way by Giroro.

Giroro: MOVE FASTER YOU IDOLT!

* Natsumi looks shocked than she smiles crazily at Giroro.*

Natsumi: _Move out the way Giroro, my beef is with the Fridolt, don't worry I won't hurt you because your my favorite._

* Giroro becomes lovestruck because he was called her favorite.*

* Natsumi then turns toward Keroro and lunges at him.*

Marara: Wait!

* Natsumi stops in her tracks.*

Natsumi:_What!_

Merara: Hold still.

Natsumi: _What... ohh look stars..._

* Natsumi falls down with a trank in her neck.*

Merara: Good night

* * *

* Back in the lab, everyone was preparing to fix everything.*

Merara: Are you sure you want you insanity back, like you said your much happier like this.

Sudidi: Actually I miss it and I wouldn't want anyone else to hold my burden.

* She steps in the tube next to Natsumi's*

Sudidi: Good bye sanity... it was stort lived.

* The machine is started.*

* The whole ALPHA Platoon crowds Sudidi.*

Merara: Are you alright?

Rolulu: How many fingers am I holding up?

Bonini: Do you need a bomb?

Nororo: Are you dead?

* Sudidi opens her dilated eyes.*

Sudidi: _YES UNFORTUNALTEY! You are holding 3 fingers up, YES OH GOD YES, AND YOU STOP TRYING TO BUTTER ME UP!_

ALPHA Platoon (Minus Sudidi): Yay!

* They start hugging her.*

Sudidi: _Your strangling me... a little bit tighter please!_

* Meanwhile Natsumi was waking up with Giroro fussing over her.*

Natsumi: Why do I feel like I just had an amruisum?

Giroro: Ohh it was nothing... are you alright?

Natsumi: Yeah minus this pounding headache, thanks for asking.

* Natsumi smiles sweetly, and Giroro blushes.*

* Keroro walks over to the ALPHA Platoons hug fest.*

Keroro: There she's back to insanity, so no need to kill me right?

* Sudidi turns to Keroro.*

Sudidi: _VIOLENCE!_

Keroro: KERO!

* They start chasing him around with their weapons*

Merara: She's Baaaaaack!

Narrator: Lesson here, don't steal someones insanity without asking.

Aliengirl13: Thanks for reading, soooo like always read, review, give me ideas, and tell me how to make this better. PEACE OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Enter the Alpha Platoon: Explosions+ Bear Traps+ Bombs= A Half Baked Plan and LOVE!**

Aliengirl13: OMG I HAVE MORE THAN 1 FAN, BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! Thx to Cell Destroyer 101.5, Guineapigz2002 (GyroroxZyiririforeva), and OF COURSE 2 Luggaa who has been a fan from the beginning, UR THE REASON I WRITE, U ROCK!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC'S, SO U CAN GO F*** UR SELVES LAWYER DUDES, BECAUSE I BEAT THE LAW!

* We pan to see Sudidi, Bonini, and Nororo in the shooting range practicing their aim (well maybe not Sudidi and Bonini because all they were doing was blowing Sudidi up for the fun of it.)*

Sudidi: _Cheery Bombs next!_

Bonini: Don't you mean 'Cherry Bombs?'

Sudidi: _NO BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME CHERRY! NOW BLOW ME UP DAMMIT! _

* Bonini throws a cherry bomb and Sudidi blows up.*

Sudidi: _NOW THAT'S THE STUFF!_

* Nororo stops shooting his rifle, and turns toward the girls.*

Nororo: Will you guys stop making so much noise? I'm trying to shoot here.

* Bonini smiles and jumps Nororo and starts snuggling him.*

Bonini: Sorry sweetie, I was just having FUN! Will you forgive me?

* Nororo starts struggling against her grip.*

Nororo: I won't IF YOU DON'T STOP HUGGING ME!

* Bonini looks up at him.*

Bonini: But... I love you...

* Nororo starts to blush.*

Nororo: Yeah... well... YOUR JUST CLINGLY!

* Bonini lets go in surprise and he runs off.*

*Sudidi, who had heard the argument came over to pat Bonini on the shoulder (hey just because she's suicidally crazy does not mean she's heartless.)*

Sudidi: _Do you want me to kill him? I'll make it look like an 'accident.'_

* Bonini looks at her friend.*

Bonini: No, I want him to love me as much as I love him... but how?

Sudidi: _BEAR TRAPS!_

* Bonini looks at her weirdly.*

Sudidi_: What? They're the most romantic thing I can think of._

Bonini: But your suicidal

Sudidi: _You got a point there._

* Bonini then looks like she was looking really hard suddenly she looks at her stock pile of bombs and a lightbulb goes off over her head.*

Bonini: THAT'S IT, BOMBS!

Sudidi:_ NOW YOUR THINKING, I'LL GO PUT THEM IN HIS ROOM!_

* Bonini grabs Sudidi before she could blow up Nororo's room.*

Bonini: I mean, I could write a love message in a explosion!

Sudidi: _FINE! If you want to do it the hard way I guess I will still help._

* Bonini hugs Sudidi*

Bonini: Oh thank you!

Sudidi: _A little harder please, I can still breath!_

* * *

* That afternoon Sudidi and Bonini start setting up the bombs in an order so that it would make a message ( of course there doing this in Keroro's room because they're still mad at him for what he did to Sudidi)*

Bonini: Ok now all we have to do is pull the...

**BOOM!**

Sudidi_: Sorry, I got impatient._

Bonini: It's all right, now all we have to do...

Sudidi: _Already ahead of ya._

_*_ Sudidi walks over to the door and clears her throat.*

Sudidi: _NORORO! DO YOU MIND IF I USE YOUR RIFLE TO KILL MYSELF?_

Nororo: Don't you even dare! You psycho! I'm still cleaning it from the LAST TIME!

* Nororo storms in the room, and Sudidi jumps out of the way and Nororo just sees Bonini and the love message.*

Bonini: H hi Nororo, I uh made this for you... what do you think?

Nororo: It's...

Bonini: Yes?!

Nororo: Too sick and twisted for you have made it, it must been Sudidi, but why are you taking the rap for her? It's even says it's from her.

Bonini: HUH?!

* The message was in red paint that looked like blood and it read. ' I'll kill you if you don't love Bonini like she loves you! YOU READ ME NORORO, LOVE HER OR YOUR DEAD ( It's starts listing the ways she'd kill him, sorry we can't tell you what they are, but we don't you to need therapy.) AND STICK IT UP YOUR ASS! Yours truly Sudidi.

Nororo: I swear this is her most sick and twisted death threat ever, well see you Bonini I'm going to therapy for the images burned in my brain.

* Nororo walks out of the room and when he did Sudidi popped out.*

Sudidi: _HA! Nothing says love like a death threat!_

Bonini: But that's not what I wanted written!

Sudidi: _Really? But death threats are_

Bonini: The most romantic thing you can think of.

Sudidi: _WITCH!_

Bonini: No! We need to think of a new plan.

Sudidi:_ BEAR TRAPS!_

Bonini: Is that your answer for everything?

Sudidi: _Pretty much, yeah!_

* Bonini starts thinking again*

Bonini: How about we take a break then come back later? Sound good?

Sudidi:_ Whatever, I something to do anyway._

* Sudidi runs off*

Bonini: That does not sound good.

* * *

*3 Hours later*

* Bonini was sipping tea when Nororo popped out of the mini fridge that lead to the ARMPIT Platoon base, he had bear traps bitting his arms and legs.*

Nororo: SOMEONE GETS THESE FRICKN' OFF ME!

* Bonini jumps up and pulls off the traps and starts examining his arms and legs.*

Bonini: How did this happen?!

Nororo: I was going to take a nap in my bed, and these were in it!

Bonini: You need to go see Kululu... on second thought I would just go to a hospital

Nororo: Thanks... I'm surprised you haven't hugged me at all after I left the shooting range.

* Bonini starts to blush.*

Bonini: Just respecting your wishes...

Nororo: Well... see ya..

* He walks out the room and Sudidi enters the room.*

Bonini: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?

Sudidi:_ BEAR TRAPS!_

Bonini: What am I to do?!_  
_

Sudidi: BEAR...

Bonini: Say 'bear traps' and I'm going to kill you!

Sudidi: BEAR TRAPS, BEAR TRAPS, BEAR TRAPS, KILL ME NOW PLEASE!

* Bonini sighs.*

Bonini: Not now, maybe later... I just want to be alone for a while.

* Bonini walks out sullenly.*

Sudidi: _How do I fix this... hmmmm... I GOT IT!_

_*_ Sudidi runs out*

Narrator: This can't be good...

* * *

Sudidi: COME ON! I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!

* Bonini slowly moved, looking extermely morose.*

Bonini: Not now, I just want to lay down and die.

Sudidi_: DON'T SAY THAT! THAT'S MY LINE!_

* They stop when they approach a door.*

Bonini: Whats this?

Sudidi: A SURPRISE! NOW WAIT A SEC... IT'S BEEN A SEC NOW WALK THROUGH!

* Bonini shrugs and opens the door only to have something fall on her, then suddenly she realized the 'something' was Nororo and when he had fallen his lips had landed on hers*

Sudidi: BULLSEYE!

* They pull apart, both looking shocked, with them both blushing*

Nororo: BONINI!

Bonini: NORORO!

Sudidi:_ SUDIDI!_.

* They both look at her.*

Sudidi: _What can I say? I plan a lot ahead epesilally when it comes to suicide!_

_* _Sudidi runs out.*

Bonini: I'M SOOOOO SORRY IT WAS HER IDEA AND!

* Nororo makes her stop talking by placing his finger to her lips.*

Nororo: D don't apologize... I actually kind of... liked it...

* Bonini then starts to hug him.*

Bonini: Does that mean you...

Nororo: Love you... yeah... I just always get embarrassed when you hug me and say you love me... I guess I just say the first thing that pops into my head... I I should be apologize for... this morning... will you

* He was interrupted by her lips to his.*

Bonini: OH course I do... I love you

Nororo: And I love you too.

* They both walk out holding hands.*

Aliengirl13: Thank for reading, I hope it wasn't 2 fluffy. I just wanted to get these to 2geather. And sorry for the lack of canon charators. LIKE ALWAYS! read, love/hate, review, and give me ideas for new storys/ new chapters. I maybe be awhile before I update this for a while because I either want 2 work on 'Who's your Daddy' OR make a new one. THANKS AGAIN! PEACE OUT!


End file.
